


The Best Revenge is Better Orgasms

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bisexual Octavia, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: linctavia prompt: octavia is being hit on in a bar by a random dude and is obviously uncomfortable. lincoln comes to her aid and they end up hitting it off and SMUT!!! please and thank you!!!</p><p>Octavia meets Lincoln at a bar, and he watches while she destroys her ex-boyfriend with tales of her exploits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Revenge is Better Orgasms

Her eyes were glued to the flat screen TV in the bar. She had one in her apartment, but her roommate Raven was entertaining the latest boy toy of the week. Since she had sexiled her friend the last time, it was her turn to vacate the premises.

And that is how she ended up in a bar watching the football game. It was a small bar, so thankfully there weren’t many people there.

Taking a sip of her beer, her eyes nearly bulged when her favorite team scored a touchdown!

“Yes!” she said to herself, pumping her fists in the air. Her team was ahead by 14, but it was still early in the game.

A little bell rung to signal the entrance of a new customer. Her eyes glanced over to the muscled hunk who entered. He was pretty tall with dark brown skin and a shaved head. She could see a few tattoos on his arms that his short-sleeved short didn’t hide.

She licked her lips as her eyes roamed over his body. When they traveled back to his face, she saw him staring right at her. She arched her eyebrow at him, not backing down. There was something about him, other than his good looks, that drew her to him. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Excuse me, miss,” a greasy haired boy said as he blocked her view. She sighed in irritation and looked up at him.

“Beat it,” she growled. “I told the last four of you that I wasn’t interested. I’m here to watch the game, not get hit on by creepy boys.”

The man smiled and rubbed his nose. His black hair was slicked back like he was in Grease, and he looked like he slit people’s throats in his spare time.

“I’m Murphy,” he said, extending his hand. Octavia rolled her eyes at him.

“Get lost,” she gritted out. A large hand rested on the man’s shoulder, and she saw the hunk standing behind the creeper.

“She told to leave her alone,” his deep voice said, instantly making her panties wet. It sounded like chocolate and silk all rolled into one. Her eyes fixated on him, and she smiled. She would ride him the first chance she got.

“Not your business, man. This is between me and the lady,” Murphy said. His voice was whiny and gravelly. Ugh, she hated immature boys.

“The lady wants you gone,” Octavia said with a dismissive wave. “Now leave me alone.”

“You heard her,” the tall black man said.

Instead of listening, Murphy did the stupidest thing possible. He touched her arm.

She instantly grabbed his hand and bent his fingers back. He howled in pain, and she took two of the fingers and wrenched them apart.

She put her head close to his ear. “Never ever touch a woman without her permission. Do you understand me?”

He whimpered and nodded, so she released him. He limped back to his group of friends, who all roared in laughter.

Octavia tucked her hair behind her ear and looked over to the man who tried to help her.

“Thanks for that, but I am more than capable of taking care of myself,” she said. When he smiled, she took another sip of her beer.

He took a seat at the bar, making sure to leave an empty one between them as a buffer.

“I saw. I intervened because I wasn’t going to take that chance. I’ve seen incidents like that take a pretty bad turn, so I try to interfere whenever possible,” he explained. He signaled for the bartender.

Octavia saw his muscles flex when her moved, and she bit her lip in anticipation. Fuck the game, she was going to try to get laid tonight.

“You’re quite the Good Samaritan. You here for the game?” she asked, and he laughed. She loved the way his dimples appeared when he smiled. It made him look cute and sexy at the same time.

“Yeah, I’m not used to the traffic or the area, so it took me awhile to get here,” he answered and looked over at her. His eyes briefly scanned her body, and she smirked.

This was going to be so easy.

“New here?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I recently moved here to help my friend run her business. She’s been busy with personal stuff, so she needs help until it all get resolved.”

Octavia’s heart warmed at the thought. This huge man seemed to be a gentle giant.

“Here’s to you and your friend. Cheers.” They clinked glasses and took a sip.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Octavia,” she said.

“I’m Lincoln. Nice to meet you.” His eyes twinkled when he smiled. Oh, she couldn’t wait to get him into her bed, or his, since Raven had the apartment tonight.

“Hey, I know this is sudden,” she began, but then she saw movement coming from her right.

She turned her head, and sure enough, her ex-boyfriend was standing there with a few of his friends. She recognized them as the men who had asked her out earlier.

“Hello, Atom,” she said with a sigh. He stood there smiling, and that was not a good thing. Lincoln looked between them, utterly confused.

“My boy, Murphy, here was so upset that you turned him down. Especially since he knows how low your standards ate. You fuck anything that comes across your path,” he said with a near growl, and Octavia’s eyes lit up in delight.

He had no idea what he just walked into, and she wasn’t about to let him walk away with his pride intact.

“That must hurt their little feelings. Knowing someone as promiscuous as I am still has standards. I do choose my partners carefully,” she replied with a Chesire grin.

Atom spat at her feet. “You’re nothing but a cheap sl*t who will spread her legs for anybody!”

Lincoln moved to defend her, but she shook her head and focused her attention on Atom.

“They told you, didn’t they?’ she asked with a big smile. She wished that she had the chance to break the news to him, but she could still work with it.

“I found a pair of your underwear in their bedroom! How could you?!” he yelled. Several of the bar patrons looked over at them, but Octavia didn’t care. This was her time to shine.

“You cheated on me,” she pointed out. “Your parents were there to comfort me.”

“So you fucked them? What the hell kind of logic is that? You bitch!” Atom was getting redder, and his anger only made her laugh.

“Well, after two years of non-orgasmic sex, how could I turn them down? Your dad is hung. I mean really hung. And he knows just what to do with it, unlike you. I don’t even know how many times he made me come. Your mother too. Now, that woman really knows how to eat pussy.”

Lincoln nearly choked on his drink, and Octavia spared a glance his way.

“Not to say that your sister isn’t good at it either, she really is. I guess your mom just has more experience. Your dad too. He was able to hit my G-spot with every stroke. I was practically screaming into your mom’s cunt while he fucked me. They double-teamed me like pros. It makes me wonder how often they pick up young women to seduce because they had it down to a science.”

Lincoln’s mouth was open in shock, and Octavia almost wanted to laugh. But she wasn’t done with Atom yet.

“You did not touch my sister!” Atom roared.

Octavia tilted her head and looked to the ceiling, pretending to be deep in thought before she locked eyes with her ex again.

“I’m pretty sure I did. When I was eating her out, I saw that she had a little heart shaped birthmark on her inner thigh. I also made her squirt for the first time, and I must admit, I felt so proud. Finn must have felt the same way when he made me squirt. It’s like everyone in your family knows how to please a woman but you,” she retorted.

She was having way too much fun with this. She couldn’t tell how many emotions were going through Atom’s head, but it looked like anger and disgust were the dominant ones.

“My cousin too? What the fuck?”

“That’s not all,” she quipped. Atom groaned and put his head in his hands.

“That girl you cheated on me with? The one I caught you fucking in our bed? Yeah, she was faking it. How do I know this? Well, I tracked her down and gave her a real screaming orgasm. Her sixty-nine skills are amazing, and she knows how to take a strap-on,” she added, and couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore.

Atom’s face was so red that she thought he was going to have a stroke. The laughter died on her lips when she saw a fist coming her way.

Acting fast, she grabbed Atom’s fist and used his momentum to smash his face into the bar edge. She heard a loud crunch and knew that she broke his nose, but she wasn’t done yet. She slammed his head against it again.

“I know you know better than to put your hands on someone,” she growled and threw him to the ground. His friends advanced on her, but Lincoln stood in their way.

“Take your friend out of here, and never come back,” he said firmly, his eyes flashing dangerously. They looked like they wanted to protest, but Lincoln was twice their size.

They made the smart decision to collect Atom and leave the bar.

“Thank you, again,” Octavia said. “Next drink’s on me.”

He sat back down. “Did you really have sex with his entire family as a way to exact revenge?”

“Yep,” she replied with a nod and took a long drink of her now tepid beer. The adrenaline rushing through her was making her ever hornier, but she wasn’t sure where she stood with Lincoln at the moment.

Lincoln raised his glass to her. “Well, go big or go home.”

That made her laugh, and she turned to face him. “Well, as much I would love to finish watching the game, I have been fantasizing about how you taste ever since you walked into this bar.”

Lincoln’s eyes darted from her to the TV. “I have flat screen at my place where we can watch the game. I only came here to make an attempt at socializing.”

Octavia grabbed her jacket. “Then let’s go. We’ve wasted enough time here.”

She followed him in her car and found out that he lived in a penthouse. The tension was growing between them as they took the elevator up to the top floor, where his was the only apartment.

As soon as he unlocked the door, she pounced on him. He kissed her back hard, and her nails raked over his skin.

Their clothes fell to the ground, and Lincoln carried her over to his couch. She quickly flipped them over, so she was on top. She made good on her promise and took him into her mouth. He was a bit thick, but she worked her way around it, using her hands as well.

He was grunting in pleasure and pulled her up to kiss her. She took her time kissing him. He tasted like sweat and smelled like leather. She breathed him in while her tongue massaged his. His hands were on her ass as she grinded against him.

He laid her down on the couch and started feasting on her. His lips covered every inch of skin, paying extra attention to her breasts. His hand cupped her mound as his tongue and mouth tasted her breasts.

His fingers found her slippery and wet, and he slowly started toying with her clit. She brought his lops back to hers and moaned at the sensation.

She wanted him so badly, but she wanted him close. The feel of his body against hers was heavenly. His weight was comforting, and his lips were igniting.

She whined when he left her lips, but his journey down made her gasp. When she felt his tongue on her, she nearly screamed. He was gentle at first, slowly licking around her labia.

She tried to relax her thighs, not wishing to suffocate him, but it was oh so exquisite. His stubble brushed against her sensitive skin, and she suspected she would have a rash in the morning.

Then his tongue was wide and licking her up and down, flicking her clit a few times.

“Oh my god,” she panted, her hands going to his head to hold him there. He used his entire face to create friction against her center, and that only made her moan louder.

Then he slid a thick finger into her and curled it as he took her clit into his mouth. After a few more of his ministrations, she came loudly, his name leaving her lips multiple times as she shuddered against him.

She kissed him eagerly when he came back up, loving the taste of herself on his lips. She continued kissing him until she saw the TV come on.

He held up the remote and changed the channel to the game. Honestly, she had forgotten about the game in her quest to get laid.

She glanced at the screen to see her team was still in the lead. Relief washed over her.

“Condom?” she asked as she looked over to him. He cursed softly.

“They’re still packed away,” he said and motioned to some of the boxes scattered across the living room.

Octavia grabbed her purse and rifled through it. Thankfully she found a few Trojans in the special compartment where she also kept her pads and tampons.

“We are going to use all of these,” she instructed and tossed him the three condoms. He caught them with one hand and tore one off. He opened the packet with his teeth and eased it on, making sure to pinch the tip.

She moved to straddle him, biting het lip slightly. He was big, and she was a tad worried that it would be uncomfortable.

She sank down on him, moaning at the feeling. It was a bit of a tight fit, but it felt like she had done this before with him. He fit her perfectly, and soon her hips touched his.

Their lips came together as she started to move on top of him, rolling her hips into his. He helped guide her movements, thrusting hard into her a few times, making her gasp.

She placed her hand on his shoulders for leverage and stared to snap her hips faster. She could hear the noise from the game, and it threw her slightly off track. She listened out for the commentary so she could hear how her favorite team was doing.

Before she knew it, Lincoln lifted her off him and turned her around so she was facing the TV as he entered her again. One hand went to her breast, and his other hand held her steady against him.

Octavia’s eyes were glued to the TV as she rose and sank down on him. She moaned softly while she watched a football player catch the ball.

Lincoln filled her up so deliciously that she was already on her way to another orgasm. She watched the quarterback score another touchdown and screamed when Lincoln hit her G-spot hard.

His hand left her waist and started rubbing her clit. Her movements against him became faster as she sought out her orgasm, and she wanted to take him with her. She squeezed him with her muscles, and took delight in hearing his grunts behind her.

He pinched he clit hard, and she cried out, pitching forward. He kept moving inside her until he came as well.

Octavia eased herself off him and grabbed another condom. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I told you, we are going to do this all night.” Within a few minutes, she got him hard again and he took her from behind. This way they could both watch the game while fucking.

His thrusts this time were more powerful and had her coming within seconds, still sensitive from her first two orgasms.

The third time they went at in missionary, parallel to the TV. They came together this time right as the game ended, their favorite team winning the game.

He kissed her softly as she came down from her high. His hands ghosted across her sensitive skin, and she wished she had more condoms.

Looking into his eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat. The way he was looking at her was too much. Too intimate. It reminded her of the fondness that Atom had faked for so long before he broke her heart.

She wanted to move out of his grasp, but her body failed her. Her heart was guarded, but her body wasn’t. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, enjoying his weight on top of her. Her legs locked around his back, and she ran her hands down his muscled arms and pressed a kiss against them.

“Octavia,” Lincoln whispered and brushed his lips against hers. “Stay the night.”

“I shouldn’t,” she protested, but made no attempt to move. Sensing her discomfort, he pulled out of her and discarded the condom. Her body felt his loss immediately. She remained on the floor while he looked for his clothes.

“I won’t make you stay,” he said. “Though I do like your company.”

Octavia studied her hands, wondering what she should do. She looked over at him as he shrugged his pants on.

“Maybe,” she said tentatively. “We could find those condoms.”

A huge smile broke out on his face, and Octavia chuckled. Maybe staying for the night wouldn’t be so bad. She could always skip out in the morning, but she didn’t think he deserved that.

Lincoln was a kind man from what’d she seen so far. She was going to give this a go. If he still wanted to be around after knowing how odd she really was, then maybe he would be a keeper.

She fell asleep before they found condoms.

Lincoln made her breakfast in the morning, and she can practically see him dying to say the words, “I told you so.”


End file.
